


Pete Wentz's Mediocre Nudes

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental nude sending, Eventual Porn, M/M, lots of flirting, transdude Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: pete accidentally sent pat his nudes.Neither is upset by this.





	1. One AM

At about 1 AM, while Patrick was trying to sleep, he got a text.  
Confused, he opens it, seeing it's an image.  
Looking at it he realizes who sent it to him.  
The attachment is none other than his longtime crush and best friend, Pete-fucking-Wentz's nudes.  
Patrick blushes, looks away, but looks back after a second.  
He presses his thighs together because G O D theyre hot.  
His chest, Patrick has seen before but below the pelvic tattoo, he hadn't.   
And he was glad he did now.  
Still, he was confused as to why Pete would send these to him.  
Resisting the urge to jack off right then and there, Patrick locks his phone and falls back asleep.


	2. The textback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, pat texts Pete about the nudes.

Patrick woke up at about 8:30 AM and immideately sent one text:  
Me: What the fuck  
Petey <3: I am SO sorry I didn't mean to do that holy shit that is really embarrassing   
Me: .... They're not bad  
A long time passes, and Patrick is just about to apologize when....  
Petey <3: you sayin u like my dick pics?  
Me: Um....  
Me: Maybe.  
Petey <3: Always knew u were into me Patty  
Me: i don't know what you're talking about  
Petey <3: Mmmhmm okay, whatever helps you sleep at night  
Me: they're mediocre  
Petey <3: ?  
Me: ur dick pics, they're not good but they're not bad. Mediocre nudes.  
Petey <3: is my dick the prob?  
Me: Nope. Lighting.  
Petey <3: was drunk, lemme live  
Me: Mmmhmm whatever helps you sleep at night  
Petey <3 what do you expect, you wanna take them 4 me or some shit?  
Me: wouldn't be opposed to it  
Petey <3: sounds gay  
Petey <3: I'm in  
Me: lmao. Set a date/time, I'll be there.  
Petey <3: my house, tomorrow, bout 7:30 PM?  
Me: are you dead serious?  
Petey <3: r u?  
Me: Yea  
Petey <3: then so m I 


End file.
